ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cultura Nok
La cultura de Nok apareció en el norte de Nigeria en la meseta de Jos, aproximadamente en el año 500 adC y se desvaneció sobre el siglo III d. C.Historia del arte. Autor Hugh Honour, H. Fleming Honour, John Fleming. Página 90. sin que se haya encontrado una explicación razonable. A día de hoy, la estructura social de la cultura de Nok parece extremadamente avanzada, considerando su situación relativamente alejada de otras grandes culturas, y que el resto África occidental estaba, en esas fechas, asimilando el Neolítico. Ciertas teorías conectan a los Nok con el antiguo Egipto. Por otra parte, esta cultura es considerada la más refinada productora de terracotas del África subsahariana, atestiguado por la imagen de un dignatario en el Metropolitan Museum in New York. The dignitary is portrayed wearing a "shepherds crook" affixed with an elastic material to the right arm.http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/hd/nok/hd_nok2.htm. La continuidad artística se ve reflejada en civilizaciones posteriores como las culturas Ife y Benin. Cabe mencionar que se les considera como los primeros productores de la fundición de hierro en el África occidental alrededor de 500 aC como lo demuestran las excavaciones en Taruga (Fagg 1968; Tylecote 1975a & b), y la primera evidencia de un complejo de agricultura sedentaria en la zona central de Nigeria, principalmente mijo Exploring the Nok enigma. Nicole Rupp, Peter Breunig & Stefanie Kahlheber Las terracotas de Nok Las piezas de arte que se han preservado a través del tiempo, casi todas incompletas, son terracotas de una elegancia espectacular, descubriendo un alto grado tecnológico y artístico, tanto en el modelado de la arcilla, con incisiones muy claras y agudas, como en la cocción de la cerámica. Los temas son generalmente figurativos y representan lo que parecen ser líderes, antepasados, estelas funerarias o amuletos. Este exquisito legado es el que ha hecho famoso a esta misteriosa estirpe de artistas, conocidos en todo el mundo por las figuritas tanto masculinas, como femeninas estilizadas con posturas muy variadas, portan numerosas joyas y tienen la cabeza desproporcionadamente grande, cuyos peinados están meticulosamente detallados. Las figuras suelen aparecer rotas, ya que proceden de estratos aluviales formados y destruidos por la erosión de arroyadas esporádicas. Las terracotas suelen estar sepultadas, erosionadas, rodadas y rotas. Raramente se conservan piezas intactas, lo que les da un altísimo valor, no sólo intrínseco, sino también comercial. Las figuras de terracota más antiguas han podido ser datadas en más de 3 000 años de antigüedad por medio de las pruebas de termoluminiscencia, aunque el Carbono-14 sitúa la plenitud entre los años 500 adC y el 300 de nuestra era. La utilización de arcilla para la realización de estas obras de arte ha sido objeto de varias explicaciones, para unos se trataba de la ausencia de otras materias primas, para otros, los metales eran demasiado valiosos y a menudo refundidos, la madera era víctima de las termitas. La terracota, en cambio, es fácil de conseguir y no es reutilizable. Además, cuenta con la ventaja de poder ser modelada directamente con las manos, sin herramientas (aunque sin duda algunas hubo). De hecho, la especialista Margaret Young-Sánchez, conservadora de las sección de arte indígena de America, África y Oceanía en el museo de Arte de Cleveland, ha podido constatar que no sólo se modelaba la arcilla al modo tradicional, sino que, cuando estaba algo endurecida, los artesanos retiraban trozos, con un método que recuerda la talla de la madera. El acabado consistía en un engobe de arcilla casi líquida y un alisado para darle una aspecto bruñido y brillante. Sin duda, los artesanos nok se sirvieron de su experiencia milenaria en la fabricación de vasijas domésticas: usaban la misma arcilla de grano grueso que para su vajilla y, para su cocción, a veces simplemente secaban al sol las figuras, otras las cocían en hornos abiertos, bien ventilados, a unos 300º C, y, por último, las más apreciables, se cocían en hornos cerrados que conseguían mayores temperaturas. Las más grandes superaban el metro de altura, lo que implica la construcción de hornos muy sofisticados, aunque fuesen abiertos. Además, por los fragmentos, se sabe que el grosor de las paredes de la terracota era muy uniforme, de este modo, el artesano evitaba problemas en la cocción y se aseguraba de que esta fuese homogénea. La pericia técnica, así como la maestría estilística constatada en las obras induce a pensar que el arte Nok tiene tras de sí muchos siglos de tradición. No hay indicios de experimentación, de accidentes o fallos en la factura. El estilo tiene una madurez precisa. Por ejemplo, el modelado de los ojos sigue un arco de curvatura perfecta en el párpado superior, superpuesto a un triángulo invertido cuyo vértice es el párpado inferior y en cuyo centro se imprime un círculo. En las excavaciones del 2007 de Ungwar Kura, más de 7.500 objetos fueron excavados en total, marcando el conjunto de Ungwar Kura como la más importante colección de materiales culturales Nok excavados científicamente y registrados hasta la fecha. Cabe señalar que la mayor parte de estos restos se presentan muy fragmentados, lo que presenta grandes preguntas al respecto, ya que faltan los torsos de las piezas. Museo con obra Nok #La colección Alberto Jiménez- Arellano Alonso es el más importante conjunto conocido de terracota africana, tiene fondos de la práctica totalidad de las culturas que trabajaron en este material a lo largo de la historia del continente. Esta fundación es creada en el seno de la Universidad de Valladolid en el año 2004, tiene en exposición permanente en el Palacio de Santa Cruz parte de su colección artística. Folleto exposición escultura africana en terracota. Fuentes *Breunig, P. & Rupp, N. (2006). Nichts als Kunst. Archäologische Forschungen zur früheisenzeitlichen Nok-Kultur in Zentral-Nigeria. Forschung Frankfurt 2-3, 73-76. *Boullier, C.; A. Person; J.-F. Saliège & J. Polet (2001). Bilan chronologique de la culture Nok et nouvelle datations sur des sculptures. Afrique: Archéologie & Arts 2, 9-28. *Fagg, A. (1972). A preliminary report on an occupation site in the Nok valley, Nigeria: Samun Dukiya, AF/70/1. West African Journal of Archaeology 2, 75-79. *Fagg, B. (1959). The Nok Culture in prehistory. Journal of the Historical Society of Nigeria 1 (4), 288-293. *Fagg, B. (1968). The Nok Culture: Excavations at Taruga. The West African Archaeological Newsletter 10, 27-30. *Fagg, B. (1969). Recent work in West Africa: new light on the Nok Culture. World Archaeology 1 (1), 41-50. *Fagg, B., (1990): Nok terracottas. Lagos: National Commission for Museums and Monuments. *Jemkur, J. (1992). Aspects of the Nok Culture. Zaria. *Rupp, N.; Ameje, J.; Breunig, P. (2005). New studies on the Nok Culture of Central Nigeria. Journal of African Archaeology 3, 2: 283-290. *Shaw, T., (1981). The Nok sculptures of Nigeria. Scientific American 244(2): 154-166. *Tylecote, R. (1975a). The origin of iron smelting in Africa. Westafrican Journal of Archaeology. 5, 1-9. *Tylecote, R. (1975b). Iron smelting at Taruga, Nigeria. Journal of Historical Metallurgy 9 (2), 49-56. de:Nok-Kultur es:Cultura Nok fr:Nok (civilisation) it:Nok ja:ノク文化 pl:Nok (kultura) pt:Nok ru:Нок (цивилизация) sk:Nocká kultúra sh:Nok Nok Nok Categoría:Cultura Nok